1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer data processing system that is part of a management information system, and especially to a system and method for managing sales performances via distributed computers.
2. Background of the Invention
Globalized economic development has brought tremendous business opportunities to numerous enterprises, and has also brought more pressure to bear on these enterprises. To maintain keen competitiveness, an enterprise needs to improve its internal management, and to strengthen control in every step of its supply chains in order to efficiently allocate and use resources.
Computerized Sales Force Automation (SFA) systems and Customer Relationship Management (CRM) systems can assist in advancing an enterprise's sales competitiveness. These systems can reduce sales cycles, improve sales efficiency, and reduce sales overheads. For example, P. R. China patent application No. 1325082A entitled “Method for Managing Data on Products” discloses an information system for managing data on sales products. In this system, a plurality of distributed mobile terminals is used to read bar codes of products, and input data on products into a computer for processing. The system can enhance the efficiency of inputting product data, and avoid human error associated with manual data inputting.
However, the above-described information system can only obtain product data and perform simple statistical tasks. The system cannot thoroughly analyze sales information.